Methods, arrangements and constructions relating to the above-disclosed technical field and nature are previously known in numerous different em-bodiments in the art.
Thus, it might initially be mentioned that different arrangements are previously known in the art for causing a first pivotal movement or a first rotational movement to be allocated to a first shaft and to transmit said rotational move-ments to a second shaft by the intermediary of one or more bevel gears and/or gear wheel arrangements.
Transmission arrangements are also previously known in the art where a pivotal movement may be transmitted by the intermediary of a first freewheel bearing and/or a second freewheel bearing.
Said prior art arrangements, which do relate to a rotational converter, where a rotational direction for an input shaft can, by the intermediary of gear wheels associated with the shaft, be transmitted to an output shaft as a corres-ponding movement or a counter-directed movement, depending upon a selected position of adjustment for an axially reciprocal shift fork.
Thus, such a prior art rotational converter will transfer an input rotation and force in a first direction of rotation to a desired direction of rotation on an output shaft, or vice versa.
More particularly, it is a question of, when said shift fork is located in a retracted position, a clockwise direction of rotation of the input shaft will be converted into a counter-clockwise direction of rotation for the output shaft, and when the shift fork is in a protracted position, a clockwise direction of rotation of the input shaft will be converted into a clockwise-related direction of rotation of the output shaft, and vice versa.
It is also previously known in the art to utilise, in a rotational converter of the above-disclosed nature, a so-called pendulum movement, where a translation movement or linear movement for a piston, included in a piston and cy-under assembly, delivers a first rotational movement to the input shaft and, by actuating the shift fork in response to the movement of the piston and cylinder assembly, by utilising freewheel couplings, such a reciprocating movement of the input shaft can be transformed into a rotational movement of the output shaft.
It is also previously known in the patent publication number EP-A1-0 510 916 a mechanism (10) for converting oscillatory rotations of an input shaft (12) to a unidirectional rotation of an output shaft (14).
This mechanism (10) makes use of two bevel gears (40, 42) that are mounted around the input shaft (12) and a third bevel gear (44) intermeshed therewith and coupled to the output shaft (14).
Each bevel gear (40, 42) mounted around the input shaft (12) can be alterna-tely coupled to and uncoupled from the input shaft (12) via an associate pawl construction (80, 90), disposed in a socket (72, 74) in the input shaft (12) and biased towards an operative position, wherein each pawl construction (80, 90) is extended into a single recess (50, 58) in a bearing surface of such bevel gear.
The oscillatory rotation of said input shaft (12) is here limited to a range of approximately 180° between two limiting positions, defined by an engagement of a stud (28), movable with a handle against a pair of adjustable studs (30, 32).
The surfaces (100, 102; 110, 112) on the pawl constructions and the gears provide for the movement of each pawl section from its operative position.